Fallout: Gorillaz - Pt2 The Good Fight
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: It's been a few weeks since 2D and Murdoc returned to Megaton and learned of 2D's destiny. Things have calmed but soon the Wasteland calls them out. Not only must the duo fight more enemies, but also a big threat to a peaceful future: The Enclave. Murdoc and 2D now wander the Wastes again to take part in what is the 'good fight'. 2DxMurdoc
1. Prologue

It was dark and cloudy as the Wasteland was quiet. Not a sound could be heard except for the wind. A few Mole Rats scratched at the ground, looking for food. The clouds slowly parted, revealing the shining moon.

The moon's light caught on something moving and shining. Hiding in the shadows of rocks were four figures in silver bulky metal armor. They were holding gleaming laser rifles, armed and ready for anything.

One of the figures looked up and once seeing the coast was clear he signaled to his team to move. They left the rocks shadows and swiftly moved across the Wasteland. They came over a hill to be before a large building.

It was a citadel, their home and fortress. The four came to the large gate where two others in the same armor stood. Getting a nod, the gate opened and the four went in. Many others in armor were inside the citadel, shooting and fighting. It was like a boot camp in here.

The head of the group dispatched them and walked over towards a figure that was watching the training. The man was old with white hair on his head, minus the top, and head a white mustache connected to his beard. "Elder Lyons." said the man. This was Owyn Lyons, or Elder Lyons as he's now called, is the leader of the Brotherhood of Steel here in the Capitol Wasteland. He turned to his soldier and nodded.

"Well, what's your report?" asked Lyons. "We didn't find any pre-war tech, we were beaten to it." said the man. "Damn, the Enclave got to it before us." cursed Lyons. He slowly walked away and the soldier followed. "Should I organize another search party?" asked the man.

"No, that was our only tip on pre-war tech we had in months." said Lyons. He slowly shook his head and looked to the night sky. "At this rate we'll never finish the weapon, perhaps it's a pointless thing, that we're meant to be ruled by the Enclave." sighed Lyons. The soldier felt bad but then he came closer.

"That is not true Elder, we didn't find pre-war tech, but we heard a good thing." said the man. "What is it?" asked Lyons. "Peace has been brought between Arefu and the Family." said the man. This shocked the old man greatly, peace was delivered?! "Impossible, those two have been fighting since the time of the Great War, when they both were created." said Lyons.

"I know but think, that prophecy we heard many times, I think it's true." said the man. "The one about the peace-bringer with black eyes coming from a tomb?" asked Lyons. "Yes, it's been 200 years since the Great War, since the chaos started, the peace-bringer has emerged." said the man. Lyons nodded and turned to his soldier. "Thank you for telling me this, you are dismissed, get some sleep." said Lyons.

The man nodded and walked away. The elder sighed and looked to the night sky. 'Is it true, mighty God, has peace finally come, please send me a sign.' thought Lyons. As he stood there, a peaceful breeze blew over him, shocking the old man. No chill or death was in this breeze, it was just a nice breeze with a pleasant scent...butterscotch? He shook that off and looked to the sky to smile.

"Thank you, lord." said Lyons. He turned and headed off to his chambers for the night. It was the sign he was looking for, the sign he needed.

'The peace-bringer has come at last.' thought Lyons.

***~* FALLOUT *~***

Far from the Brotherhood of Steel's citadel, in a secret location, a loud bang could be heard. Standing over a desk, with his fist smashed into it, was a man hidden in the shadows. He wasn't happy with what he'd been told.

His soldiers succeed in bringing in pre-war tech, however they brought troubling news. Peace had been brought between Arefu and the Family, the news had spread fast that peace was returning to the wastes.

'It can't be true, how on Earth can peace be brought back...wait, it couldn't be!' thought the man. He thought of that prophecy he'd heard many times, the one passed down for the past 200 years! "After two centuries of chaos, peace will come to the Wasteland when a young man with eyes as black as the father night emerges from the sealed tomb that holds life and death." muttered the man. It has been 200 years, it can't be true!

"That stupid prophecy is just an old fairy tail, it's made up, there's no way it can be true!" spat the man. But it was, peace was coming and all because of the peace-bringer. "No, the Enclave will not be defeated, we WILL rule the Wasteland, nothing will stop us." said the man. He grabbed a mic and switched it on. "Attention all Enclave personnel, please report to the conference room for a meeting, it is an emergency for it effects all our plans." said the man.

He switched the mic off and started to leave his office. 'This has to stop.' thought the man. He closed his door and turned, heading for the conference room.

"I must stop this before the peace-bringer ruins everything." said the man.

_**A/N:**_** Ta-da! Here it is, the prologue to part 2! Yays. Well, news has spread about the peace between Arefu and the Family and two different parties have two different reactions. What will happen now? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	2. GNR Broadcast

"Ugh, how much stuff do you have?" asked a nineteen year old. He was carrying a box full of junk and put it on the table. He then looked over at the brown haired woman who swept the floor. "Oh, quite a bit." said the woman, fixing her hair bun a bit.

The teen sighed and ran a hand through his messy blue hair as complete black eyes scanned the contents of the box. His name is 2D, formally Stuart Tusspot of Vault 101. He once lived in the vault but escaped after learning the Overseer was trying to kill him.

Now he lives here in Megaton with his lover: Murdoc Niccals. As 2D thought of Murdoc, he was brought to their adventure of drifting around the Wasteland for a bit.

It wasn't till the end of the trip that 2D learned something about his destiny: that he was the peace-bringer from a 200 year old prophecy. The bluenette sighed deeply, that trip was six weeks ago and he still had no idea of what to do next. Till there was a plan, Murdoc had suggested that 2D get a job to pass the time.

So he got a job here at Crater-side Supplies, of course that just pissed his lover off. Murdoc and the shop owner: Moria Brown, have trouble getting along, especially when she sends 2D on 'errands'. Luckily nothing bad ever happens...okay, nothing bad ever happens because Murdoc always follows him on his errands. His lover was very protective and possessive of him.

2D was brought back when a few more boxes were put on the table. "I need you to put these on the right shelf, okay, it's easy, the medical aid goes on the middle shelf, the clothing goes on top, and the extra stuff goes on the bottom." said Moria. "It's just a box of junk." said 2D. "Yes, but this junk is valuable, it can be used to make things like Rock-it launchers and Railroad guns." said Moria. She walked away and pulled out two blueprints.

"See?" asked Moria. 2D took the plans and nodded at them. "Okay, so junk CAN be valuable." said 2D. He gave the plans back and grabbed a box to start sorting.

As 2D put the items away, he once again thought of the prophecy. How was he to bring peace if he didn't even know where to start?! Plus how can he save the Wasteland when people lost hope long ago? 2D sighed but then shrugged. 'Eh, I'll wing it, it's what worked for Muds and me so far.' thought 2D.

2D soon finished putting the things away and looked at the last box full of scrap metal. "Hey Moria, what should I do about the scrap metal?" asked 2D. "Oh, that's for Walter, he needs the scrap metal to help with repairs when the water treatment plant gets busted pipes." said Moria. 2D nodded and looked out the window to see the sun was almost at the highest point. 'Almost noon.' thought 2D.

The bluenette grabs the box of scrap metal and looks to his boss. "If I take this to Walter, can I go on my lunch break?" asked 2D. "Of course, it is noon, well, noonish." said Moria. 2D nodded and carried the box of scrap metal out of the shop and started walking up.

As he headed to the water treatment plant, he saw a black old man with white hair with a white beard smoking. "Hey Walter." greeted 2D. Walter turned to him and gave a nod. "Hey peace-bringer." said Walter. 2D smirked at that and shook his head.

After he and Murdoc brought peace to Arefu and The Family, the news spread fast and everyone in Megaton soon found out. Things were a bit crazy the first week back, people kept praising him and giving him gifts. It was nice of them, but it also was too much. He was just glad things cooled down after the first week, though people still call him peace-bringer.

"Please call me 2D, Walter." sighed the bluenette. Walter laughed and put his cigarette out. "Sorry, just teasing ya a bit, so, that more scrap metal?" asked Walter. 2D nodded and handed over the box. "Thanks 2D, I'll see you around." said Walter.

"See ya." said 2D. He walks away and crosses over more walkways.

He looks around Megaton, seeing everyone go on with their normal routines. It was peaceful, very peaceful. "But how can I bring peace like this?" whispered 2D. He shook his head and headed to Moriarty's Saloon.

Before you say anything, no, 2D wasn't here to get drunk, he was here for his friend: Gob, and Murdoc. Both work here for an old bastard named Moriarty. 2D hates the guy, and he hates the teen back. After all, he DID stand up against him when he hurt Gob.

2D walked into the bar to see it was pretty empty today, usually people come in during lunch. 2D walked to the bar to see a Ghoul in a stained white shirt and tan pants. This is Gob, 2D's first friend here. The bluenette blinked as he watched Gob hit a radio.

"Stupid piece of junk." grumbled Gob. "Radio not working?" asked 2D. Gob suddenly looked up and smiled a bit. "Hey 'D, how is everything?" asked Gob. "Good, I'm on my lunch break." said 2D.

Gob nodded and hit the radio. "Something wrong?" asked 2D. "Ugh, the radio works fine but we just get the stupid Enclave station." said Gob. 2D tilted his head a bit, what was an Enclave? "I just want to listen to Three Dog." sighed Gob.

"Enclave, Three Dog?" asked 2D. "Oh right, I forgot, you're still new to the Wasteland; Three Dog is the host, DJ, and news guy at Galaxy News Radio, he's also the biggest Enclave hater out there." said Gob. "Okay, but who are the Enclave?" asked 2D. "Just a bunch of assholes saying that they're the last of the American Government, but in reality, they're just a bunch of evil, selfish bastards." huffed Gob. 2D nodded when suddenly, the static stopped.

"Oh finally, it's working." said Gob. 2D stared at the radio and listened. "_Hello children, this is ol' Three Dog, awhoooo, bringing you the truth, no matter how much it hurts._" said the radio. The bluenette chuckled at that, he liked the catch phrase. "_It's hell down in D.C., what with all the Super Mutants and Enclave bastards walking around, luckily the Brotherhood of Steel is around._" said Three Dog.

"Brotherhood of Steel?" muttered 2D. "Ya, they're a group of people in silver power armor who protect the innocent and fight the Enclave, a never ending battle but at least with the Brotherhood, we have protection." said Gob. 2D nodded and listened to the radio again. "_Those Enclave bastards, more like 'Enslave' since that's all they're doing to us, enslaving us!_" said Three Dog. "How true, stupid assholes." said Gob.

"_Anyway kiddies, here's some more music, and keep listening as ol' Three Dog fights the good fight._" said Three Dog. 2D stared as music starts playing. "The good fight?" asked 2D. "Ya, fighting against the Enclave, those bastards are pretty much killing us." said Gob.

2D nodded and looked around, where was Murdoc, shouldn't he be here by now? Just then there was a loud crash from upstairs. "What was that?" asked 2D. "Oh, Moriarty is still giving Murdoc hell for leaving, even after six weeks, and also for not bringing in the caps." said Gob, cleaning a glass.

"Wait, caps?" asked 2D. "Don't you remember, Murdoc used to sleep with all the women who came in here, now that you and him are together, he's not sleeping with the women anymore." said Gob. The bluenette felt touched by that when he heard a loud slam.

Stomping down the stairs is a twenty-eight year old man with black hair, tan skin with a green hue and mismatched eyes of black and red. He wore a long sleeved dark gray shirt with dark jeans and Cuban heeled boots, he also had on a golden inverted cross. This was none other than Murdoc Niccals.

Gob put down a bottle of rum and resumed cleaning the glasses. Murdoc snatched it up and chugged the bottle down to half way. "You okay, Mudsy?" asked 2D. Murdoc glared but his gaze quickly softened.

"Better, but that ass needs to stay out of my business, bastard needs to go fuck himself." snarled Murdoc. "He already has, why do you think some of the mirrors are covered in jizz?" asked Gob, eying a glass he was cleaning. It was silent as 2D shook his head. "I did NOT need to know that." said 2D. Murdoc just laughed and looked at the radio.

"GNR is back?" asked Murdoc. "Thankfully yes, I was just about to toss it if I had to hear anymore of that Enclave station." said Gob. The Ghoul turned away as Murdoc took a seat next to the teen.

He then pulled 2D into a deep kiss. "That bitch being nice?" asked Murdoc. 2D could only laugh at it. "Yes Mudsy, don't fret." teased 2D.

Gob peeked back and smiled happily. He was happy for his friend and for Murdoc. 'About time ol' Murdoc settles down.' thought Gob. So, Gob re-joined his friends and they talked, listening to Three Dog's radio show as well.

_**A/N: **_**And we're caught up with 2D and Murdoc. We also learned of some things about the Brotherhood and the Enclave. More is to come, what'll happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	3. A Calm Night In

It was close to sunset as 2D left Crater-side Supplies. It was the end of his shift and so he was heading home, plus he has a day off tomorrow. All he knew was that Moria had to go meet a trader who came through Springvale every now and then. She'd be gone all day, so that gave the teen the feeling this was more than a trader to Moria. 'Oh well, least I don't have to go on anymore of her errands for a day.' thought 2D happily.

As he got to the house, 2D looked to the sky, almost sunset. 'Murdoc will be home after sunset.' thought 2D. The teen sighed and walked into the house.

He paused and looked to see Wadsworth talking to an old woman in wanderer clothing. It was Murdoc's step-mother: Sasha Niccals. 2D didn't know much on her, just that she was a woman that his lover's abusive father married and cared for the young Satanist. Once the marriage ended, Sasha moved to the Capitol Wasteland with Murdoc, saving him from his father.

They'd official met back at Tenpenny Tower, when the old woman was trading goods.

The old woman laughed at what Wadsworth said before looking over. "Hello 2D, nice to see you again." said Sasha. "You too, I haven't seen you since Tenpenny Tower." said 2D. "Yes, I still go there, even though Ghouls have taken over, though they are very friendly, I still wonder how they got in and what happened to the old residents." said Sasha.

2D looked away and coughed silently into his hand. Because Murdoc had hated the place so much, he stole the keys to the tower and gave them to a Ghoul who'd been denied entry. Now he knows fully what that Ghoul did with the keys, and he also had a feeling no one was going to hear from the residents ever again.

The teen sat in the chair and faced the woman. "So what brings you by, Murdoc won't be out of work till night time." said 2D. "I know, I already saw my son, I was waiting for you." said Sasha.

2D blinked, what did Sasha want from him? "I wanted to know how things have been going since the news spread of you and the prophecy coming true." said Sasha. "Some people ignored it, like Moriarty, but mostly people gave me gifts and praises, I was happy when it ended by the first week." chuckled 2D. Sasha smiled at that and something came to the teen.

"Sasha, when we first met, d-did you already know I was the foreseen one?" asked 2D. "Of course I did, I had high hopes for it and I was very happy to see it was true." said Sasha. 2D then thought of Lucas and Gob, did they know since the beginning too?!

"I am also worried for you, there are people out there who don't want the prophecy to come true." said Sasha. "Why is that?" asked 2D. "Selfish reasons, I presume." said Wadsworth. "That is correct, people like the Enclave won't allow it, it's awful." said Sasha. 2D was confused, why wouldn't the Enclave want peace?

Sasha stood up and sighed. "It's time I headed home, Megaton is nice, but Grayditch is a very quiet place to live." said Sasha. 2D nodded and the old woman left.

"Master Murdoc will be sad at this, he probably wanted to have dinner with her." said Wadsworth. "I guess, but she has her own life and traveling makes her homesick." said 2D. "Even homesick, she constantly worries over Master Murdoc." said Wadsworth. 2D nodded and took a seat on the couch to lie back. Wadsworth went back to cleaning and 2D looked to the ceiling.

The couch was uncomfortable, but it helped to when you just wanted to lay back.

As he laid there, he again thought of the prophecy and what he heard on the radio. 'I'm to bring peace, but I can't by just sitting here in Megaton, if I am to fulfil this prophecy, then I need to be apart of the good fight, like Three Dog mentioned.' thought 2D. The only question was where to start. So, till he thought of something, he just had to stay put and wait for a sign or something.

The door suddenly opened and 2D sat up. Murdoc shut the door and stretched out his back. "Welcome home, Master Murdoc." said Wadsworth. Murdoc grunted in reply and sat on the couch with 2D. The robot went to start dinner as the Satanist lite up a cigarette.

He let out a puff and wrapped an arm around the teen. "I'm guessing you had a chat with my step-mom?" asked Murdoc. "Ya, she left though." said 2D. "Damn, I was hoping she'd stay for dinner like normal." sighed Murdoc. 2D nodded and gave a small kiss to his lover's cheek.

Murdoc smiled and looked at the teen to frown a bit. "Something wrong, luv?" asked Murdoc, stroking 2D's cheek. "Well, it's just...Murdoc, I want to join the good fight." said 2D. Murdoc is silent but gives a small nod.

"Is that so?" asked Murdoc. "It is, I mean, if I'm to bring peace, I need to fight back, right?" asked 2D. "I know, but you know shit about the Enclave." said Murdoc. "Then tell me." said 2D. "I will, tomorrow, but now, we need to eat, after, dessert." purred Murdoc.

2D blushes red and looks away as Murdoc kisses his neck. Wadsworth soon returns and gives them their food. Without another word, the robot went to his container and powered down for the night. 2D happily ate his food, Wadsworth was a really good cook! Murdoc ate and chugged his rum, long tongue slithering out to get any last drops.

It was made the teen a bit hot whenever he saw the Satanist's tongue. Murdoc knew it and made sure to do it often.

Dinner was soon over and Murdoc slid closer to the teen to kiss him hungrily. "Stu~ I think it's time for dessert." purred Murdoc huskily. "Then I'll head upstairs." said 2D, nibbling the older man's lip. The teen headed upstairs and Murdoc watched him, sighing.

How'd he get so lucky? Murdoc remembered how he used to be, a selfish, bad-tempered, alcoholic womanizer who cared for no one. Now, he was in a lot better moods and has a lover. Don't get him wrong, he's still a bastard, just a bit more calmed. He hasn't been calm since the day Emma was killed, along with his unborn child.

He misses her terribly. 'But I grieved long enough, I've moved on, but I won't ever forget her.' thought Murdoc. The Satanist got off the couch and headed for his room.

He entered the room to smile at what he saw. 2D sat on the bed shirtless, waiting patiently. The older man flicked the lights off and crawled onto the bed. The moon shined in, giving enough light to see.

2D put a hand to Murdoc's face, stroking his cheek as he laid onto his back. Murdoc leaned down, kissing his lover as his hands wandered over the teen's sides. 2D shivered and turned his head, letting Murdoc kiss and suck his neck. Murdoc's hand teased a perked nipple as the other hand headed south, slipping into 2D's jeans. 2D shook as he felt Murdoc tease his member a bit.

The Satanist knew how he liked it. Murdoc brought his head lower and licked at the teen's chest, kissing and biting lightly. He then unzipped the teen's jeans, taking them off but 2D stopped him before he could pull off his underwear.

Murdoc looked at him but 2D just raised a teasing finger. "Take off your clothes first, Mudsy, wouldn't be fair if I'm the only one naked." said 2D. "Damn cock tease." snorted Murdoc. 2D only responded by kissing his nose. 'Dammit, why does he have to be so damn cute.' thought Murdoc.

The older man removed his shirt and unzipped his jeans to show no underwear. "Really?" asked 2D, amused. "I don't wear em when I know we'll fuck, now, a deals a deal, finish the job, Stu-pot." purred Murdoc. 2D smiles seductively at him and slides off his underwear, showing off his full hard on. The older man leans over it, giving it a small lick.

"Ah." gasps 2D. Murdoc smirks and leans over, opening a drawer and pulling out a tube of lube. "Where do you keep getting all that?" asked 2D. "Hey, we may live in an world of horrors, but lube still fucking exists." said Murdoc. 2D gave a small nod and watched the older man slick up his fingers.

He brushed a finger over the teen's entrance before letting it slip inside. 2D shivered and moaned slightly as Murdoc's finger moved around a bit. He soon added more and 2D couldn't stop his blushing.

Grinning, Murdoc leans down and sucks on the teen's member a bit. "Oh god, Murdoc." groaned 2D. Murdoc chuckles, having it vibrate down the teen's length. 2D's head went back and his moans. He was close already.

Just as he hitches his breathe, Murdoc pulls away, removing his fingers as well. "Nuh uh, I need my fun too." teased Murdoc. 2D pouts a bit but wraps his legs around his lover's waist. "Come on Mudsy, I need it." pants 2D. "Oh, need what, come on luv, talk dirty." grinned Murdoc.

2D blushes but looks up at his lover. "I need you to shove your rock hard cock into my tight ass and thrust until I can't walk for weeks." purred 2D seductively. Murdoc let out a growl of approval. "I fucking love it when you talk dirty." smirks Murdoc. 2D just kisses Murdoc as the older man slicks himself up.

Positioning himself, the Satanist pushes in. 2D moans as the Satanist settles in. Murdoc doesn't wait and starts thrusting into his young lover. "Gah, ooh Mudsy, nah." moaned 2D. This never got old, Murdoc moans deeply, the teen was always so tight.

The older man speeds up, 2D was far better than any woman he'd slept with in the past. 'Even Emma.' thought Murdoc. He shook her out of his head and attacked his lover's prostate.

2D lets out a loud cry, he was about to cum. Much to his dismay, he can't cum. Murdoc is pinching the base of his member, preventing him from climaxing. 2D knew what this meant. Murdoc wasn't going to let him get any sleep tonight.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Murdoc lets out a puff of smoke and sighs. It's well past midnight as the two lovers cuddle. 2D smiles and nuzzles more into the older man's chest. Murdoc chuckles at this and strokes the teen's back, kissing his head.

"Thank god Moria gave me the day off, I don't think I could go into work after this." sighed 2D blissfully. "Heh, ya, ya, we're both tuckered out." snorted Murdoc. "Considering we fucked for over three hours, no shit." said 2D. The Satanist shrugs and gives the rest of his cigarette to his lover.

"So, you really want to join the fight?" asked Murdoc. "Ya I do, I just don't know where to start." sighed 2D. Murdoc was silent and kisses his lover's cheek. "Then wait." said Murdoc. "Wait?" asked 2D.

Murdoc shifted so he was sitting up a bit and pulled the teen closer. "Don't rush it, just wait, when the time comes, you'll know." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and snuggled more into Murdoc, sighing happily.

"Love you." yawned 2D. "Love you too, Stu, now let's sleep." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and put out the cigarette and settled down at Murdoc's side, using his chest as a pillow.

Murdoc soon drifted off and the teen watched him a bit. 'I'm lucky to have you Mudsy, if you never came along, I'd be dead.' thought 2D. He leans over and kisses Murdoc happily. 'I don't know what I'd do without you.' thought 2D. He snuggled into the older man's side and smiles as he feels his arm wrap around him.

Letting out another yawn, 2D soon drifts off to sleep.

_**A/N: **_**Heh, heh, they sure enjoy their time at home. Also that dirty comment 2D made to Murdoc, it's not an OOC moment, he's just been around Murdoc enough to pick it up and knows the bassist likes to be talked dirty to. Anyway, Sasha has returned and 2D looks to join the good fight. What'll happen next? Stay tuned and plz review**


	4. The Wasteland Calls

"2D, wake up." said a voice. The bluenette let out a small moan and turned over, snuggling more into his pillow. There was a light chuckle and the teen felt warm lips on his forehead. "Come on luv, I need you to wake up." said the voice.

2D let out a yawn and opened his eyes. Murdoc was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing his jeans. "Morning Mudsy." said 2D sleepily. Murdoc chuckled and stroked his young lover's cheek. "Not really morning Stu, it's noon, we slept the morning away." said Murdoc.

2D blinked and sat up, letting the blankets pool around his waist. He looked out the window to see the Satanist was right, the sun was past it's highest point.

2D looked back over at Murdoc who gave a small kiss to the teen's forehead. "I got work so I'm heading off now." said Murdoc. "Alright, I'll come around later then." said 2D. Murdoc nuzzled the teen's head and chuckled. "Good, now stay out of trouble, you got that?" asked Murdoc.

The bluenette just kisses the older man and gives a small nod. Murdoc stands up and pulls on his shirt and leaves the room. 2D lays back down and once he hears the door slam shut, he sighs. 'No Moria today and no Murdoc for a while, what can I do today?' thought 2D. He lets out a yawn and gets out of bed to get dressed.

2D looks through the footlocker at the clothes he'd been given as gifts. The teen soon settles on a dark brown sleeveless shirt with an orange scarf that showed his stomach a bit, jeans, and brown boots similar to Murdoc's. 2D looked in the mirror and looked down at the scarf. The knot was behind his neck but it didn't look good so he turned the scarf around, now having the know facing his direction. With a nod, the teen heads downstairs to see Wadsworth cleaning more, with a plate of food on the table.

"About time you woke up." said Wadsworth. "Do you ever stop cleaning?" asked 2D. "Does dirt and bacteria ever stop invading the house?" asked Wadsworth. The bluenette smiles and sits on the couch to start eating.

As he does, he thinks on what to do. He can't go out into the Wasteland, Murdoc didn't want him to leave unless he was with him. Without work, there was nothing to really do today, unless he just walks around.

"So Master 2D, what are your plans for the day?" asked Wadsworth. "Obviously see Murdoc later, though I'm thinking of just walking around." said 2D. "Oh no, no, no, Master Murdoc has forbid you from leaving Megaton without him." said Wadsworth. "I was talking about walking around Megaton." said 2D. Wadsworth was silent and hovered a bit slowly, embarrassed.

"My apologizes." said Wadsworth. "Don't worry about it." said 2D. The bluenette soon finished and walks out of the house.

He walks on the walkways and comes to a viewing area with a table and some chairs. The teen takes a seat and looks over the view of Megaton. The place was peaceful, but in such a small place, there was hardly anything to do. The teen sighs and rests his head on his arms. 'What IS there to do?' thought 2D.

"Afternoon, 2D." said a voice. 2D looked up to see a black man in a cowboy outfit. It was Lucas Slims, the mayor of Megaton. "Afternoon." greeted 2D. Lucas smiled and took a seat across from him.

"You okay, you seem down in the dumps." said Lucas. "I have a day off from work so I don't really see what I can do before I met up with Murdoc." said 2D. "I see, well you could take a small walk in the Wastes." said Lucas. "Murdoc doesn't want me to leave without him." sighed 2D. "Heh, heh, but you won't be leaving, you'll just be walking on the outside of Megaton, plus the wildlife won't bug you." said Lucas.

The bluenette nodded and the mayor stood up. Then, a thought hit and the teen looked up. "Wait a second Lucas, do you know why the wildlife is being friendly to me?" asked 2D. The mayor laughs and looks at the teen. "Of course, you're the peace-bringer, animals have always had a sixth sense to the unexplainable, so if they're kind to you, than they know who you really are." said Lucas.

"So, the wildlife is aware of the prophecy too?" asked 2D. "Yes exactly, animals have strange ways of knowing what we humans do not know or already know, and the wildlife knows you are to bring peace, they want it too." said Lucas. 2D nodded and the mayor tipped his hat before going on his way.

The teen was amazed, so since he first came to the Wasteland, the wildlife had known, they'd always known. 2D smiled at that and sighed, closing his eyes. So the wildlife wants peace as well, just like the Wasteland. 'I just wish I knew what to do next.' thought 2D.

A small breeze blew over Megaton and over the teen. He sat up and faced the wind's direction. 'That's weird, it feels like the wind is calling me.' thought 2D. His name seemed to echo in the breeze, trying to pull him from his seat and out of Megaton.

"No, the wind is calling me...is it...could the Wasteland be calling me?' thought 2D. It made no sense, but just maybe, this was the sign he was waiting for! 2D got out of his seat and headed over to the gate.

He stood before it but made no move onward. Murdoc would be upset if he left Megaton without him. The breeze pulled at him, trying to force the teen through the gate. Taking a breathe, 2D walks through the gate and into the Wastes.

The breeze dies down and 2D walks a bit ahead, looking at his surroundings. 'Why is the Wasteland calling me?' thought 2D. With a shrug, the teen starts walking around the structure of Megaton, putting a hand to the heated metal.

As he walked, he thought of what Sasha said yesterday. 'She knew I was the peace-bringer, and she wants me to succeed too, but can I really do it?' thought 2D. Then he thought of her warning. 'Why would the Enclave try and stop me, don't they want peace?' thought 2D. He just shook his head, he had no idea.

Suddenly, the breeze started again, pulling him away from the structure. 2D blinked and looked over at a small hill. He walked away from Megaton and started up the hill, following the wind. The teen got over the hill and continued to follow the breeze. He walked slow till he heard a small noise.

Someone was crying. 2D ran faster and found, hiding behind a rock, a small boy; alone, crying his eyes out. "Hey, are you okay?" asked 2D. The boy looked up and ran to 2D, grabbing his hand. "You've got to help me, please!" begged the boy.

2D blinked and crouched down, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Calm down, what's your name?" asked 2D. "I-it's Bryan Wilks, please help me." cried the boy. "Alright Bryan, what happened?" asked 2D. "I-it's my father, he's in danger." cried Bryan.

2D nodded as the boy wiped his eyes. "Where is your father, and where did you come from?" asked 2D. "I-I come from a place called Grayditch, my father, he's trapped in our house, with th-those...THINGS." cried Bryan. 2D froze, Grayditch, that's where Murdoc's Step-mother lives!

"What are these things, can you tell me?" asked 2D. Bryan just hiccuped and the teen sighed. The boy was too scared to speak of the creatures, which means going in blind. "Alright, I'll help, I just need to get some stuff." said 2D. "T-thank you, I'll head to Grayditch and hid by the old diner, it's hard to miss." sniffled Bryan.

The boy ran off and the bluenette ran full force back to Megaton. He couldn't slow down, he just had to run. Grayditch was in trouble, and Murdoc's only loving family member was there! 'I have to save Sasha, I can't let her die and let Murdoc feel what I felt.' thought 2D.

He thought back to Vault 101, when he was told the Overseer had murdered him parents. The pain was horrible and it never went away. He didn't want Murdoc to face his step-mother's death, he didn't know how his lover would take it.

The teen ran into Megaton and into the house. Wadsworth was startled as 2D quickly grabbed his things and assault rifle. "Master 2D, what are you doing?!" demanded Wadsworth. "Grayditch is in trouble." said 2D, loading his rifle. "Grayditch, no, Master Murdoc's step-mother." said Wadsworth.

2D made sure he had everything and stood by the door. "I'm going to Grayditch." said 2D. "Wha-no, Master Murdoc wo-" started Wadsworth. "I can't wait around, I have to save Sasha so Murdoc won't go through what I did." yelled 2D. Wadsworth was taken back, confused. "What are yo-" started Wadsworth.

2D ran out before the robot could finish. 2D got to the gate to stop and look over the town, seeing the bar. "Sorry Mudsy, but this is for you." whispered 2D. With that, 2D ran out of Megaton and straight towards Grayditch.

_**A/N: **_**2D is off on his own again. Dammit Stu, didn't you learn the first time! But this is with a good cause, Grayditch is in trouble and so is Sasha. What will happen next?! Stay tuned and plz review.**


	5. Grayditch's Pest Problem

_**A/N: **_**Everyone, I am SO sorry that there was no updates at all last week. My internet went down and I only just got it back. So I will now go back to updating and hopefully my internet doesn't f**k up again.**

The sun was past it's highest point as Murdoc headed home. His lover never showed up at the saloon and that worried the the Satanist. 'He said he'd be by, dammit, he better not have gone off on his own.' thought Murdoc.

He threw the door opened and saw a frantic Wadsworth floating through out the living room. "Where the fuck is 2D?!" demanded Murdoc. "Oh, Master Murdoc, some terrible news I'm afraid." said Wadsworth. Murdoc shut the door and slowly walked over to his robot. "What's going on, tell me where 2D is you piece of scrap metal!" snarled Murdoc.

"Ah, look Master, i-it's not my fault, Master 2D just came in here in a panic." said Wadsworth. Murdoc crossed his arms and the robot continued. "He said that Grayditch was in trouble, something bad has happened there." said Wadsworth. The Satanist was still as his eyes widened. Grayditch, his step-mom!

"Shit, my step-mother!" swore Murdoc. "Exactly, he said he was going and I tried to stop him, but he just told me that he had to save Sasha." said Wadsworth. "Why would he fell like he has to, in fact, why didn't he come get me, he KNOWS I don't want him wandering out in the Wasteland alone." said Murdoc. "I don't really understand it, but he said he had to save Sasha so you wouldn't go through what he did, I don't know what he means by that." said Wadsworth.

Murdoc was silent, he felt touched by that. Murdoc remembered back when he and 2D were drifting, how they told each other about their pasts. The teen's parents were killed for no damn reason in the vault. 2D walks with that grief, probably feeling like he could have saved them and failed. He remembered the tears - back when they first met and back when they were drifting - and the pain in his voice.

Murdoc never wanted to see 2D cry like that ever again.

Murdoc nodded his head and looked at his robot. "Where is my bag?" asked Murdoc. "I figured you'd go after him, so I packed it already and loaded your gun." said Wadsworth. He handed them over and Murdoc strapped them on. He gave a nod to Wadsworth and left the house.

He paused and reached into his bag, pulling out his pip-boy. He put it on and turned the thing on. The locator came on and Murdoc glared at the device, growling. "You better NOT screw me over, you piece of shit or else I will break you and shove you up a Raider's ass!" spat Murdoc.

Unnoticed by the Satanist, the pip-boy sweat-dropped.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

2D paused in his step and looked ahead of himself. He could see many buildings, but saw no one, not even an animal. He checked his pip-boy to see he was in Grayditch. 'Alright, now to find that old diner...fuck, that kid never said WHERE it was!' thought 2D.

He sighed, now he had to go find it the hard way. 'And I still have no clue as to what has invaded here.' thought 2D. The teen walked more into the old city, looking around.

Some buildings were down while some were burned a bit. He even saw some charred and plain dead bodies. 2D shivered and got his gun out. 'This is almost like the story Murdoc told me about Emma, was this caused by more Raiders?' thought 2D. As he looked more, he crossed that idea off.

If it was Raiders, the bodies would be half eaten or hanging from chains. No, something else did this, and whatever did, can use fire very well.

2D froze as he heard a small sound. It was a scurrying sound, and headed right for him! The teen turned around to see a giant ant. 'Is this what caused the destruction?' thought 2D. It eyed him and looked very hostile.

"How can you cause all this, your just a ant." said 2D. The ant got closer and opened it's jaws...spewing out fire?! The teen cried out in shock and rolled away from the fire. The ant turned towards him and the teen heard more sounds. Two more ants were joining the fight!

2D looked at the three ants in shock and disbelief. "Are you shitting me, really, you breathe _fire_ now, this is the LAST thing the Wasteland needs." said 2D. The ants opened their jaws again, letting lose their flames. 2D rolled away just as the fire reached him. He stood up as an ant turned on his, breathing fire again.

2D jumped back but cried out in pain. The ant had burned his arm! The teen lifted his gun and shot randomly, the bullet destroying an ants antenna. It started moving funny and turned, attacking the other two. 2D watched in shock as the three ants now attacked each other.

After a while, they killed each other, all while the teen watched silently. 'Well, that worked well.' thought 2D. He winced again, gripping his arm, gasping a bit. It really hurt, but there was no place nearby where he could cool his burn. Sucking it up, the teen walked on, now being more cautious.

He passed many more buildings before he stopped. On another edge of town, there was a small, run down old diner. 'Finally.' thought 2D. H walks over but sees no sign of the kid, where was he?! 'Hopefully he didn't get killed.' thought 2D.

He looked around but then noticed a metal tube by the diner. The teen walked over to see it was occupied. Sighing, he kicked the tube and it opened, showing Bryan.

"Oh good, you're finally here." said Bryan. "Ya, I'm here, where's your father?" asked 2D. "He's in the house right there, please get him, I-I'm too scared to go in myself." said Bryan. The teen nodded and petted the boy's head. He walked away as the tube closed again.

The house looked alright minus a few scorch marks. 2D entered the house to come face to face with a giant ant! "Oh shit, oh wait, heh, it's dead." sighed 2D. He walked over it's body and came into the living room to stop. There were two dead giant ants in the room, and on the ground was Bryan's father, he was dead.

"Looks like he didn't go down without a fight." said 2D. Seeing the extra ammo, 2D decided to take it and left the house. He came back to the tube for it to open.

Bryan ran from it and stood in front of 2D. "Well, did you find my dad?" asked Bryan. "I did, but, I'm so sorry, he's gone." said 2D. Bryan looked at 2D in shock and shook his head. "Wha-no, no, he can't be dead, my dad can't be dead!" cried Bryan.

He sobbed and wiped at his tears as 2D felt horrible. He patted the boy's back and hugged him. "He didn't go down easy, he went out fighting, took three ants with him." said 2D. The boy sniffled and wiped his tears away to smile a bit. "Ya, my dad is touch, I believe it." said Bryan. 2D nodded and smiled at the boy.

"Will you be alright?" asked 2D. "Y-ya, I will, I actually have an aunt who lives in Rivet city, she loves me so she'll take me right in." said Bryan. The teen nodded and watched the small boy run off.

2D watched him and sighed, his job wasn't done yet.

He rubbed his burned arm and walked back into Grayditch. He still had to find Sasha and stop the ants. Once Grayditch was gone, what's stopping the ants from leaving and destroying more towns?

'How many more lives and families will these creatures destroy?' thought 2D.

_**A/N: **_**2D has made it to Grayditch and discovered the problem...ants, and not only are they big, they breath fire. Now, what will happen next? Will 2D find Sasha? What caused the ant problem? And will that pip-boy ever be helpful to Murdoc? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	6. Sasha's Secret

A pant escapes from the bluenette as he hides behind a mailbox. Four ants just went by him, but luckily, they didn't spot him. 2D sighed in relief but quickly moved on, trying not to bang his burned arm.

He's looked all over Grayditch and still hasn't found any sign of Sasha. 'That's a good thing then, right, maybe she got out in time.' thought 2D. Or maybe she's already dead. 2D shook that thought off and continued on. He had to find Sasha, for Murdoc's sake he had to!

2D turned a corner and saw a giant ant. It ran for him but 2D easily put a few bullets in it's head. The ant crumbled to the ground and the teen sighed before looking around more.

He was near a building that collapsed with five dead ants. "Wait, how could these ants have been killed, none of them are near the debris ." said 2D. He walked closer to the debris and froze as he saw a piece moved. He heard groaning and quickly started lifting the debris away. Someone was alive and buried under this building!

2D managed to flip over a large chunk of the building to freeze. He saw a torso of a woman, she was wearing a wanderer's outfit. 'No, go no, please don't let it be!' thought 2D. He cleared more of the debris and to his horrors, his hunch was right. Buried under the collapsed building was Sasha.

She groaned and the bluenette reacted quickly. She was still alive, she could be saved! 2D lifted the elderly woman from the mess and carried her to the sidewalk.

Sasha coughed and looked up, one of her eyes were closed, sealed by dried blood. 2D gulped as he saw the damage.

Half of her face was covered in blood and he could see some skull parts were crushed. Her right arm was broken at an odd angle while her left was sliced open, showing the bone. Both her legs were twisted backwards.

It was a horrible thing, the bluenette then grew depressed. Even if Sasha survived these wounds, she'd never walk again and be in constant pain.

Then again, he didn't know how bad it was on the inside. "2D, wh-what are you doing here?" wheezed Sasha. "I came to save you and stop the ants, I-I'll save you, don't worry." said 2D. He made a grab for his bag but Sasha stopped him with her slightly better arm. "Don't bother, Stuart, it won't matter, my time has come." sighed Sasha.

2D shook his head, was Sasha giving up so easily?! "No, I will save you, Murdoc needs you, he can't lose you, not like Emma." cried 2D. The old woman shushed him and patted his arm. "It's alright, I've known my time was soon, death is apart of life and I must now move on to the afterlife." said Sasha. "But, what about Murdoc?" asked 2D.

A sad look crossed her face as she shook his head. "He'll grieve, but he'll be alright, he doesn't need me now." said Sasha. "How can you say that, you're his step-mother." said 2D. Another sad look crossed her face but she just smiled. "Murdoc has you now, 2D, as long as you two are together, I know he'll be alright." said Sasha.

Tears came down from the teen's face as he bowed his head. 'I failed, why couldn't I save her?!' thought 2D. Sasha sniffled as a few tears spilled from her eyes. "I lived a good life, but I'll always regret not being able to tell Murdoc the truth." said Sasha softly.

This shocked 2D, truth, was Sasha hiding something from his lover?!

"What do you mean truth?" asked 2D. Sasha looked at him in grief and as the teen looked at her, he realized that Sasha had the same dark eyes as Murdoc. The bluenette then started thinking more. Sasha was always sad at being called Murdoc's step-mother, plus she cared and worried about Murdoc like a mother would to her son. 'Not even step-mothers can care that much.' thought 2D.

As he thought about it, it hit him like a Raider's gunshot. 2D looked at the dying woman and gulped. "Sasha, are you...are you Murdoc's BIRTH mother?" asked 2D. Sasha looked at him before giving a small nod. "Yes, yes I am his birth mother." said Sasha sadly.

2D was shocked and confused. "I don't get it, why would you hide that from him, Murdoc had a right to know you're his real mother!" said 2D. "I know, and I wanted to tell him, but, oh it's complicated." sighed Sasha. "What do you mean?" asked 2D. Sasha sighed and looked to the sky.

Tears blurred her vision and she blinked them away. "I guess it really started when I first met Sebastian down in the South of the Wasteland." said Sasha.

_***~* FLASHBACK *~***_

_It was loud and noisy as many men and women drank beer and played cards. A tall, slim woman walked past all the chaos and came to a juke box. She picked a song and smiled as it played. _

_She wore a long pink summer dress and had her black hair in a tight bun. She was in her late twenties and smiled as she elegantly made her way to the bar. Her name was Sasha, and she was a beauty all the men - and a few women - wanted. _

_"What can I get you today, Sasha?" asked the bartender. "Just a shot of whiskey will do, sugar." smiled Sasha. The man winked and got right on it. She got it in no time and drank a bit of it. _

_Suddenly, the door burst open and it went quiet, even the juke box stopped playing. Sasha looked over to see it was a lone man. He was dressed in a black suit with a old fashioned white scarf, top hat and a hook hand. He carried a cane and Sasha saw he had a long nose, claws, and his skin was green! _

_As the man walked in, no one moved or made a sound. This confused Sasha, as she has never seen this man before and yet everyone was afraid. _

_The man took a seat next to Sasha and looked the bartender in the eye. "Get me some rum, don't bother with a damn glass, just give me the whole fucking bottle." spat the man. The bartender obeyed and the man punched the guy in the face. _

_This angered the young woman and she stood up. "What the HELL is your problem?!" demanded Sasha. The bar gasped as the man whipped his head at her. But the anger left, it was replaced with an emotion Sasha knew well, lust. _

_"Well, who might this beautiful flower be?" asked the man. Sasha glared at him and crossed her arms. "I'm Sasha, and you are?" said Sasha coldly. "Heh, I'm known well around these parts, I'm Sebastian Jacobs Niccals." said the man. Sasha looked at him and shook her head. _

_"No, can't say I heard of you." said Sasha. Sebastian hummed and nodded a bit, he looked like he was interested in something. "I see, that explains why you're not afraid." chuckled Sebastian. He got up, carrying the bottle with him. "I'll be looking foreword to our next encounter." said Sebastian. _

_He was gone and everyone calmed down, except for Sasha. She felt like she just made the biggest mistake of her life._

_***~* FLASHBACK ends *~***_

Sasha coughed a bit and cringed a bit.

"And it was my biggest mistake, talking like that to Sebastian made me see what an awful man he was, and I knew why people feared him." said Sasha. 2D gulped and looked at the woman. "Why?" asked 2D. "He sold drugs to kids and teens, killed men for no real reasons and raped countless women, I was one of them." said Sasha. "H-he raped you?!" said 2D in shock.

Sasha nodded and looked away. "It was two days after I first met him, he waited for me at my home, turns out he's been following me, and that's it, he just took me." gasped Sasha. 2D helped the woman's hand and stroked it a bit. How awful, poor Sasha.

"I then became very afraid, I never wanted to see that man again so I ran away, I took to traveling the Wasteland and found it to my liking, however, I found I was slowing down and getting sick, so I stayed in the nearest town." said Sasha. "Did you see a doctor?" asked 2D.

"Yes, I did, and that's when I was told the news." muttered Sasha.

_***~* FLASHBACK *~***_

_Sasha's eyes were wide open as the doctor wrote in her clipboard. "N-no, you must be mistaken." stuttered Sasha. "No, I'm not mistaken, Ms. Sasha, you're pregnant." said the doctor. _

_Sasha shook her head, it couldn't be true, she __**can't**__ be pregnant! 'I don't want to have that monster's child in me!' thought Sasha. "I suggest you settle down for a bit and wait, it's not safe for a pregnant woman to travel in the Wasteland." said the doctor. Sasha only nodded and left the clinic. _

_She was horrified, she was pregnant, she got pregnant from that, that, that son-of-a-bitch! _

_Sasha shook and ran off, leaving the town quickly. She wasn't going to settle down, that man might find her. She had to keep moving, she had to get away! She kept running till she came to an old trailer in the middle of nowhere. Seeing no danger, Sasha ducked down and went inside, closing the door. _

_It had a small mattress and a box but that was it. Sasha groaned and sat on the bed, putting her head in her hands. What was she to do now, why, why did God let this happen. Why did he let her get pregnant with a monster?!_

_Sasha wiped her tears and eyed the box. She was curious and opened it to see some water bottles, a few caps, and a hanger. The woman stopped and held the hanger. It was a metal wire one. Sasha was smart and knew a lot on medicine. _

_Women could abort their babies with a metal wire. _

_Gulping, Sasha undid the hanger and lifted her shirt. She wasn't going to let this happen, she wasn't going to give birth to a monster like Sebastian. She got the wire closer but stopped. She put a hand to her belly, rubbing it._

_For a moment, she pictured the unborn baby, developing inside her, waiting to enter the world and to be greeted by their new mother. A tear ran down Sasha's cheeks as she thought more about the baby. Feeding it, teaching it new things, watching the child grow up and to be there for the trouble times. She sniffled and her eyes fell on the wire._

_Gasping, Sasha threw the wire away and cried, hugging her knees. What was she thinking, how could she even THINK of aborting her baby! She cried and rubbed her belly, smiling a bit. _

_"Your father may be a monster, but you aren't, no, you're MY baby, not his, mine." whispered Sasha. She stroked her belly and laughed a bit. "I'm going to be a mother, I'll be the best mother for you, sweetie." said Sasha._

_With that, she spent the night in the trailer, dreaming more of her unborn child and the fun they'll have together._

_***~* FLASHBACK ends *~***_

"Y-you almost killed Murdoc." said 2D. "I know, and I've never felt more disgusted at myself, but, I was happy, incredibly happy I stopped." coughed Sasha. "Because Murdoc was born?" asked 2D. "Yes, I gave birth to him in a different clinic and when I held him, oh he had the cutest smile." sighed Sasha. 2D chuckled at that, he knew what she meant, he saw the same smile.

"He looked a bit like Sebastian, but that was easily ignored since he was so sweet, it was love at first sight." said Sasha. She was lost in memories, remembering all the fun she had with her baby boy.

"But then, it all changed." said Sasha, frowning. 2D blinked as she shook her head. "I took care of Murdoc for seven wonderful months, the happiest I've ever been, but it didn't last." said Sasha.

_***~* FLASHBACK *~***_

_Sasha looked around at her room as she tried to find more caps. She and her seven month old baby have been living in a rented room since he was born. 'No, payment is due today, I have to have more caps.' thought Sasha. _

_She heard a noise and looked over at the bed. Seven month old Murdoc was playing with a teddy bear when one of his toy cars fell. Sasha picked it up and gave the toy back to her son, who put it in his mouth. _

_She sighed and petted her son's head. He had black hair now but she was happy to see her son had her eyes. So far it was only the skin Murdoc had in common with Sebastian. _

_Murdoc patted his mother's hand and sucked on her finger. "Oh no sweetie, Mommy needs to find more caps so we can stay longer." said Sasha. Murdoc only babbled, not understanding what his mother meant. _

_Sasha went back to looking around, happy to find more caps. "Good, finally I have 100 caps." said Sasha. There was a knock at the door and Sasha opened it to see the manager. "Payment?" asked the man. Sasha handed over the caps and he left. _

_She sighed and looked to her child, who now laid on his back, kicking the air. Sasha giggled and went to the fridge and opened it. To her disappointment, it was empty. 'No food, no caps, what now?' thought Sasha. She sank in a chair and put a hand to her head. _

_"What am I to do?" muttered Sasha. She sighed when she felt a tug on her pant leg. Looking down, she saw Murdoc on the floor, his teddy bear still in hand. She looked to the bed to see the blankets a mess. Murdoc somehow climbed down and crawled over to her. _

_"Ma." babbled Murdoc. Sasha smiled and picked her son up, holding him close. "Who's my sweet boy?" asked Sasha. Murdoc just babbled and grabbed her necklace, sucking on it a bit. The woman sighed and started rocking Murdoc, singing a lullaby. _

_Murdoc's eyes grew heavy and he let out a yawn. He closed his eyes and Sasha stopped singing and he settled down. "Mama." grumbled Murdoc. Sasha's eyes widened and she felt tears. Murdoc's first word. _

_She sniffled and hugged her baby. She had to do something, With no caps or food, Murdoc wouldn't last long. As she thought, she remembered something. She'd heard that Sebastian had a large fortune and a house now. He even had a son of his own apparently. _

_She cringed but looked at her son. He wouldn't serve with her now. No, as much as she hated to do it, she needed Sebastian to look after him. Sasha carried Murdoc to the bed and kissed his cheek. "Mama will have to leave for a bit, but I promise you, Murdoc, I WILL come back for you, I won't let you go, I just need to settle on somethings so I can make sure you have a good life." said Sasha. _

_Murdoc just continued to sleep and Sasha kissed him again, tears falling from her eyes. "Oh Murdoc, I hope you can forgive me for this one day." whispered Sasha._

_***~* FLASHBACK ends *~***_

"I left him with that man, and he abused my child." cried Sasha. "But it wasn't your fault, you had no choice, and you kept your promise, you went back for him." said 2D. Sasha only shook her head a bit before coughing, gasping for air.

"It doesn't matter, I regretted that decision for the rest of my life, I never wanted to let him go." said Sasha, tears falling. "But you did it for him, so that he could survive." said 2D. The old woman nodded and faced the bluenette.

"He was alone for five years before I finally got everything ready to take him back, only, he didn't know who I was anymore." said Sasha.

_***~* FLASHBACK *~***_

_Sasha cringed as Sebastian walked around, swinging his arm which had a rum bottle in it. It had taken five years, but Sasha had everything set up to finally bring her little Murdoc home, his __**true**__ home. Lucky for her, Sebastian didn't recognize her so it was easy to trick him into letting her into his life. Only problem was now she was Mrs. Sasha Niccals. _

_Sebastian picked Sasha up and kicked his door in before setting her down. She fixed her dress and looked over to see a green skinned boy. Only, it was a ten year old, this was NOT her son. "Dad, who's this bird?" asked the boy. "Hannibal, meet your new mother, Sasha Niccals." hiccuped Sebastian. _

_Hannibal nodded and Sasha stared at him. He looked bored and uninterested. 'Where is Murdoc, where is my baby?' thought Sasha. She then looked at her 'husband' and smiled. "So, you have kids?" asked Sasha. _

_"Ya, Hannibal is my oldest, my youngest just showed up on my doorstep, his name is Murdoc." said Sebastian. "You shouldn't pay much attention to him, he's not wanted, even his flighty mother didn't want him." said Hannibal, snickering. This pissed Sasha off, how dare this brat say that about Murdoc, he IS wanted and he most definitely is loved! _

_"So, where is the young man?" asked Sasha, hiding her anger. That could wait, all she wanted was to see her son. "Hang on a sec, luv, MURDOC, GET YOUR WORTHLESS ASS DOWN HERE!" yelled Sebastian. This only made Sasha want to hit him, how dare he call Murdoc worthless, he's his own son! _

_There was footsteps before a five year old appeared. He had bowl cut black hair, tank skin with a green tint and a black eye. Sasha was horrified, they abused her sweet boy! "What ya want?" asked Murdoc rudely. Sasha was speechless, this was not her sweet baby, what had Sebastian done to him?! _

_"Meet Sasha, she's my new wife." smirked Sebastian. She looked at him, why only tell Hannibal that she was his new mother? _

_Murdoc looked at her and back at his father to crinkle his nose. "Did you blackmail here or something, why'd she want to marry someone as ugly as you?" asked Murdoc. Sasha bit back a laugh as Sebastian became furious. Hannibal slapped his brother, making him hit the floor. "Stop that!" ordered Sasha. _

_The three stared at her and Sasha bowed her head. "I hate abuse, it brings back bad memories." said Sasha. Sebastian just shrugged it off and chucked his rum bottle. "Well, I'm drunk so I'm off to bed." said Sebastian. _

_He winks at Sasha and heads upstairs. Hannibal huffs and leaves the room as Murdoc rubs his face, fighting tears. _

_Sasha went to her son and picked him up. He looked surprised and Sasha just smiled. "It's okay, I'm just going to treat that slap." said Sasha. She carried Murdoc to the kitchen where the small boy hugged her, sniffling. Sasha put him on the counter and got some cold water in a bag and put it to his face. _

_"Thanks, no one's done that fro me, except for Hannibal a few times." said Murdoc. "But he slapped you." said Sasha. "Only so Dad doesn't hit him, it sucks, I'm the family punching bag." spat Murdoc. Sasha hugged, making the boy tense up. After a while, he hugged back, surprised at the affection. _

_Sasha smiled a bit, happy to finally hold her son again. _

_"I'll make sure they don't hurt you again, okay?" asked Sasha. "Why, no one likes me, I'm a burden, even my mom ditched me!" yelled Murdoc. Sasha was shocked as the boy hung his head. "I hate her, why did she leave me here?!" sniffled Murdoc. That was a stab to Sasha's heart. _

_What would Murdoc say or do if he knew she was his mother. She sighed and stroked his head. "Don't worry, I'm here for you." said Sasha. Murdoc looked at her and hugged her, sniffling even more. Sasha hugged him tightly and she petted his head. _

_'I'll never leave you again, Murdoc.' thought Sasha._

_***~* FLASHBACK ends *~***_

Sasha cried as 2D looked her nodding. "So you were afraid he'd turn against you?" asked 2D. "Yes, I did that to him, what kind of mother leaves her son behind like that?" asked Sasha. "The kind that thought it was best for her son's survival." said 2D. The old woman sniffled and looked to the sky.

"I believe you know the rest, I eventually took him away." said Sasha. "Ya, and Murdoc was very happy." said 2D. Sasha smiled and started coughing harder, gasping more.

"I-it's almost time." gasped Sasha. 2D shook as the woman closed her eyes. "I just wish I told Murdoc the truth." said Sasha. "Except I know now." said a voice.

2D and Sasha looked and to their shock, Murdoc was standing there. "Mur-Murdoc, when?" asked 2D. "I came here to find you, then I saw you carry Sasha here." said Murdoc. "So, you heard everything?" asked 2D. Murdoc was silent but nodded, confirming 2D's thought.

Sasha looked at Murdoc, tears flooding her eyes. She saw her baby boy, then she saw the sad, lonely child she left behind, and now, here was her son, grown up and living his own life.

Murdoc walked closer and 2D got up and backed away, giving the two some time. Murdoc sat on his knees as tears fell down Sasha's cheeks. "Murdoc, I'm so sorry I lied to you, I was just afraid." said Sasha. "You gave me up." muttered Murdoc. "I know, and I regretted it ever since, but I didn't have anything to keep going, I wanted to keep you from dying." said Sasha.

"It's alright." said Murdoc, voice-cracking. Sasha and 2D were shocked to see a few tears slip down his cheeks. "Like 2D said, you kept your promise, you came back for for, protected me from my father and brother, you even took me away so they couldn't hurt me anymore." cried Murdoc. Sasha watched her son and reached her left arm over, holding his hand.

"I wish I told you sooner, Mudsy, I also wish it wouldn't end like this, not when you finally know." said Sasha. Murdoc held her hand and wiped a few tears away. "I don't want you to go, Mom." said Murdoc. Sasha smiled and sighed. "I know sweetie, but you have 2D with you, and I'll still be watching you." said Sasha.

Murdoc lifted her up a bit and hugged his mother, who returned the hug, ignoring the pain. "I'm so sorry Murdoc." said Sasha. "I forgive you Mom, love you." muttered Murdoc. Sasha cried of happiness and she hugged her son.

She looked over at the bluenette, who was also crying. "Stuart, before I go." said Sasha. 2D looked over as the old woman smiled. "This may be your destiny, but there are still other paths for you to choose." said Sasha. 2D blinked as a few tears fell, what did she mean?

Sasha looked to her son one last time before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You are loved and wanted Murdoc, you were NEVER alone." said Sasha. Murdoc nodded as his mother closed her eyes. Her grip went limp as her last breath stopped.

Sasha Niccals was now gone from the world.

More tears fell and Murdoc hugged his mother's body. 2D sat with him, wiping his tears away. "I'm sorry Murdoc, I tried to save her." sobbed 2D. Murdoc put her body down and hugged his lover. "It's alright Stu, there was nothing you could have done." sniffled Murdoc.

The bluenette just shook his head and buried his face into Murdoc's neck. "I should have done something." cried 2D. Murdoc kissed his and stroked his face. "It'll be alright, Stuart." whispered Murdoc. The teen nodded as his lover looked at his mother's body.

"Help me bury her." said Murdoc. 2D looked at him as he got up. "She's not just another victim of the Wastes, she deserves a proper burial." said Murdoc. The teen smiled and nodded, helping his lover carry Sasha's body out of Grayditch.

So, for the rest of the day, Murdoc and 2D buried Sasha and sat by her grave, sitting a vigil for her. They stayed like that, even as the last of sun's rays left and the stars started coming out.

One of the stars shined brightest, looking over the two lovers as they grieved the death of a kind-hearted woman.

_**A/N: **_**Finally finished this, it took me hours to write. I literally cried as I wrote this, I feel like such a dick now. Murdoc finally finds out Sasha is his mother and she dies. I literally feel like a dick. Anyway, there is more to come, so please stay tuned and please leave a nice little review.**

***~* NOTICE! *~***

**If any of you were reading the part about the abortion, there's a reason I added it. **

**I heard yesterday from a friend that a girl she knew got pregnant and without a second thought, got an abortion. I get that some women aren't ready to be mothers, but it's just awful! **

**Because she did that, that little baby will never get to experience life, never get to grow up or find love of their own. She should have just given birth to the baby and put it up for adoption, that way the baby will go to a family that does want it. It just makes me sad to hear people aborting babies. It's sad. **

**Sorry for the blabbering, but I just HAD to get this off my chest. **

**- Yaoigoddess22**


	7. Encounter With The Enemy

The sun rose in the sky, shining light onto 2D's face. He groans as slowly wakes up. The teen blinks and yawns, but then he shoots up.

He's covered by an old blanket with a bag as a pillow. 2D cursed himself, he meant to stay up last night with Murdoc. He rubbed his arm but stopped to feel something. His burned arm was completely covered in bandages. 'Murdoc must have treated my arm last night.' thought 2D.

He looks over to a small rock pile to see Murdoc kneeling before it. That was Sasha's grave, they'd piled rocks over so no one would disturb her grave. 'He never went to sleep, he stayed up all night, alone.' thought 2D.

The teen got out of his make-shift bed and walked over to the grave. 2D sat next to Murdoc, but the man's eyes never left the rocks. 2D sighs and leans his head on the Satanist's shoulder. "Sorry I fell asleep, I meant to stay up." said 2D. "It's alright, after what happened yesterday, you needed it." said Murdoc.

2D kisses his cheek and holds his hand. "Is there anything you need me to do?" asked 2D. "Ya, d-don't ever leave, Stu." said Murdoc, voice breaking.

This shocks the teen but he understands. Murdoc just found out Sasha was his real mother and she had to leave again. The older man was in a vulnerable state at the moment. 'How long has it been, since you last cried Murdoc, since you last let your emotions out?' thought 2D.

Murdoc's grip on his hand tighten and 2D rubbed his hand. "I'll never leave you, Mudsy, that's a promise." said 2D. Murdoc smiled a bit as the teen let go of his hand and stood up. "I'm gonna get you some breakfast." said 2D. Murdoc didn't say anything so the teen walked back up the hill a bit to the bag.

He looked through it but stopped. Murdoc wasn't himself now, he's vulnerable. 'When will Murdoc go back to his old self, he could get killed in this state.' thought 2D worriedly.

The teen grabbed some food when his wrist was seized. 2D let out a gasp as he was hauled up. He now stared at a person, and it obviously wasn't a Raider. This guy was wearing reddish brown metal armor.

2D gulped and tried to pull away, but the guy had a tight grip on his wrist. "I finally found you." said the man. The teen looked at the man and shook. "Wh-who are you?" asked 2D. "A proud member of the Enclave, and I've been looking for you." sneered the man.

2D froze, Enclave, this was an Enclave soldier. 2D then thought of Sasha's warning back in Megaton, how the Enclave were against peace. 'But, how do they know it's me?' thought 2D.

The soldier's grip tightened and he pulled he teen with him. "Let's go, peace-bringer, you're coming with me." said the soldier. 2D panicked and tried harder to escape. "No, let me go!" yelled 2D. The soldier easily ignored him, dragging him further away.

2D didn't have his gun, he had no weapon to fight off this guy. The teen looked back over, Murdoc was still staring at the grave. "MURDOC!" yelled 2D.

The Enclave soldier pulled the teen closer, slugging him in the head. "Shut up!" ordered the soldier. The teen let out a cry at the hard hit.

2D's cry got the Satanist's attention and he quickly looked over. There was 2D, being dragged away by some guy Murdoc didn't know. The older man let out a snarl and picked up his sniper.

"Hey shithead!" yelled Murdoc. The soldier looked over as Murdoc pulled the trigger. The bullet hit a wire on the armor, causing it to short circuit. 2D pulled away as the soldier threw his helmet off, trying to get away from the electrified suit. Murdoc pulled the trigger again, decapitating the man.

2D looked at the dead soldier, sighing in relief. That scared the shit out of him!

Murdoc holstered his sniper and ran towards his lover. How could he be so blind and stupid?! 'I was so caught up on the dead that I neglected to keep an eye on Stu!' thought Murdoc.

He got to his lover and helped him up. "What the hell happened?!" demanded Murdoc. "I-I don't know, he just grabbed me and said I was going with him, also calling me 'peace-bringer'." said 2D. The Satanist looked at the dead body as his lover shifted a bit. "He said he was an Enclave soldier." said 2D.

Murdoc looked at 2D in shock but nodded. "Enclave." muttered Murdoc. "Ya, Sasha warned me about them, but I don't get it, why are they after me now?" asked 2D.

The older man sat down, pulling the teen with him. "Do you remember the prophecy Vance told us?" asked Murdoc. "Of course, no one would let me." said 2D.

"Exactly, all of the wastes now know it, even the Enclave." said Murdoc. 2D could only tilt his head a bit. "I don't understand, why doesn't the Enclave want peace?" asked 2D. Murdoc sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"You see, the Enclave have a lot of profit and power in the Capitol Wasteland, but only because of the state it's in." explained Murdoc. "Wait, the chaos you mean?" asked 2D. "Ya, as long as their is chaos in the Wasteland, the Enclave are in control, with peace, what can they really do to keep their power?" asked Murdoc. 2D was shocked, was that all they cared about? POWER, MONEY?!

"What selfish bastards!" exclaimed 2D. "Exactly, all they care about is power, anything that is a threat to it, they will do whatever it takes to destroy it." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and the older man pulled him closer.

"Than again, they've never gone up against us before." smirked Murdoc. The bluenette chuckled, moving closer to his lover.

As they sat there, 2D heard a noise. "Ant." said 2D. "It must have heard our fight." said Murdoc. He grabbed his sniper and lined up a shot. The ant appeared and spewed fire at them. Murdoc jumped back and shot, cracking the ant's head wide open.

"Are you shitting me, they breathe FIRE now?!" yelled Murdoc. "That's what I said." laughed 2D. Murdoc just shook his head and the two packed up.

"Come on, we need to find the source of the invasion." said Murdoc. "I know, but where do we even start?" asked 2D. "It's simple, it has to be somewhere that wasn't there before." said Murdoc. "Uh, what?" asked 2D. The Satanist just shook his head and took the teen's hand.

"We're going to look for a place that wasn't in Grayditch before." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and the two ran back towards the town.

The grief and pain is behind them, now, all that's needed is to find the source of the ants and put a stop to it. Before anything else goes wrong.

_**A/N: **_**And now the Enclave have made a small appearance. Damn you Enclave, trying to take poor, sweet 2D away. Least Murdoc saved him, what will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	8. Seeking Answers

A loud crack could be heard as a ant's head split open from the bullet. 2D lowered his gun, looking around from his hiding place. Murdoc was by his side and put a hand to his shoulder.

"It's good, there aren't any more ants nearby." said Murdoc. 2D sighed and stood up, walking around the destroyed car.

They came back to the edge of Grayditch where the bluenette last saw Bryan. 2D looked to the old capsule thing, thinking of the boy. 'I hope he gets to Rivet City okay.' thought 2D.

The teen then looked to his lover who was smoking, a distant look in his eyes. 'Though, I should be more concerned with Murdoc, he's still a bit out of it.' thought 2D. He walked over to the Satanist and put a hand on his arm.

"So, where should we start?" asked 2D. "Obviously the problem came from something new coming to town, the question is, what is different in Grayditch, it's been a long time since I was last here." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and looked over to Bryan's old home, but then noticed a poorly built shack.

"Murdoc, has that shack always been there?" asked 2D. Murdoc looked over to see the shack to narrow his eyes. "No, that's never been there before." said Murdoc. "Then I guess we know where to start." said 2D. The older man ran towards the shack and starts banging on the door.

There is no answer, so no one was inside...unless they were hiding. "Open the damn door!" yelled Murdoc. No answer so 2D pulled the Satanist back a bit.

"Murdoc, I don't think anyone's inside." said 2D. Murdoc growled and tried opening the door, finding it locked. "Stu luv, can you unlock the door?" asked Murdoc, sweetly.

2D laughs a bit and gets on his knees, pulling out a bobby pin and a screwdriver. He gets to work, slowly working the bobby pin and the screwdriver.

"What's taking so long, you did it faster in the Super Duper Mart." said Murdoc. "Not all locks are the same, it takes time." said 2D, focusing on the lock. "Well it's not fats enough." snapped Murdoc. He slaps 2D's back, causing the bobby pin to break. "Murdoc." gasped 2D.

He pulled out the bobby pin and looked at the Satanist. Murdoc looked away, still cursing. 2D stood up and turned his lover's face towards him.

"I know, okay, I know you're still upset about your mom, but it won't do us any good if you keep letting it get to you." said 2D. He held up the broken bobby pin, making the older man stare at it. "You caused the bobby pin to break because of this, if you can't get it under control, then we'll never get anywhere." said 2D. Murdoc sighed and kissed the bluenette's forehead. "Sorry luv." smiled Murdoc.

2D smiled and pulled out another bobby pin. "Let's try this again." said 2D. The teen got on his knees, starting over again.

As Murdoc watched, he sighed and looked away. 'I screwed up two times today because I can't get over my mom's death, an Enclave soldier almost took 2D from under my nose, and now I slowed us down by making the damn bobby pin break, I have to get it under control.' thought Murdoc.

"It's open."

Murdoc was brought out of his thoughts and looked to see the door now open. Murdoc smiled and the two went inside the shack.

The shack was full of test tubes, a container of some wort, books, shelves of random junk, and lastly, a computer.

"Uh, I think a scientist did it." said 2D. Murdoc agreed and starts looking through all the books and test tubes. The teen settles on the computer, turning it on. To his displeasure, it required a password to activate.

"Murdoc, I need a password." said 2D. The older man looked over and chuckled. "It's alright, I can hack it." said Murdoc. He sat in the chair and the bluenette backed away a bit. "You know how to hack?" asked 2D.

"Yep, helped me out of more than one situation." said Murdoc, typing away. 2D laughs a bit and watches the Satanist at worked.

After a good five minutes, the computer unlocks, letting them in. "Uh, I'm a bit rusty." said Murdoc. "No you're not, you still got in, so you're not rusty at all." said 2D. Murdoc smirked and kissed the teen a bit. The two then returned their attention to the computer.

A bunch of files came up, making 2D smile a bit. "Looks like it's his diary." said 2D. "Ya, this should help us figure out where the bastard has gone off to." said Murdoc. He clicked on a few files, getting nothing special.

Just talking about ants and a reduction serum.

"Murdoc, let's try the last page entry, maybe he wrote where he was heading there." said 2D. The Satanist nodded and scrolled down to the last passage.

After a few seconds, Murdoc shot up, fury in his eyes. "That cock-sucking bitch is hiding in the Marigold Station, THAT'S where the fucking ants came from!" yelled Murdoc. "Well, he was talking about reducing the ant's size, what better place then a giant ant's nest." said 2D. "Ya, I know where the station is, let's go." said Murdoc.

They left the shack, heading South.

"What is this bastard THINKING, if he keeps up with this, those ants will move out and destroy more areas of the wasteland!" snapped Murdoc. "Ya, giant fire-breathing ants is the last thing the wasteland needs right now." said 2D. The two ran over a hill starting to see something a bit in the distance.

"Murdoc, will there be any Raiders inside?" asked 2D. "No, the Marigold Station will be crawling with giant ants though." said Murdoc. "Great." groaned 2D.

Murdoc laughed and kissed his lover's forehead. "Oh come on, we've faced worse." said Murdoc. 2D smiled, pressing close to the older man. "True, long as we're together, we'll get passed anything." said 2D. Murdoc ran a hand through the teen's blue hair, kissing him deeply.

"Forever." whispered Murdoc.

_**A/N: **_**Yaaaaaa, I got a bit mushy at the end. Oh well. So, they found out a bit on who is responsible for the ants, and now are off to kick his ass! What is to come next of this mission? Stay tuned and plz review.**


End file.
